Can You Tell My Heart's Speaking If My Eyes Will Give You The Clues?
by Kyuhyunie Cutezz
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana namun menyentuh mengenai kisah Kyuhyun yang mempunyai masalah penglihatan, dimana Kyuhyun sendiri menyukai Siwon yang menderita keterbelakangan mental. Akankah takdir bisa menyatukan mereka sementara Siwon sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu cinta? CHAPTER 1, Siwon X Kyuhyun


**Summary:**

Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana namun menyentuh mengenai kisah Kyuhyun yang mempunyai masalah penglihatan, dimana Kyuhyun sendiri menyukai Siwon yang menderita keterbelakangan mental. Akankah takdir bisa menyatukan mereka sementara Siwon sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu cinta?

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Disinilah aku, di Ewhang Junior High school. Sekolah ini tentu saja berbeda dengan sekolah yang lain, disini dikhususkan bagi orang-orang yang mempunyai kekurangan dalam diri mereka atau kata lainnya adalah sekolah bagi orang-orang yang memiliki keterbatasan fisik dan juga mental. Satu lagi, aku juga bersekolah disini lho, yappp kamu benar jika mengatakan aku memiliki keterbatasan fisik, sebab kedua mataku tidak dapat melihat dengan benar dan membuatku tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik. Jangan tanya berapa biaya yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh appa untuk menyembuhkan mataku ini, namun semuanya tidak berhasil dengan pengobatan yang ada. Sebenarnya masih ada jalan untuk menyembuhkan kedua mataku ini yakni dengan melakukan operasi, tapi biaya untuk operasi tentu tidak murah, apalagi harta orang tuaku sudah terkuras akibat mataku ini.

Kamu ingin tau kenapa dengan kedua mataku?. Sebenarnya ini sudah terjadi 6 tahun yang lalu dimana mataku buram sesaat dan semuanya perlahan menghilang. Kata dokter aku mengidap kelainan pada saraf penglihatan yang membuat aku hanya bisa melihat samar-samar, hanya bisa melihat sebatas bayangan tak berwarna terhadap obyek yang aku lihat. Dan disinilah kehidupanku dimulai, di sekolah ini dimana aku bertemu dengan sesosok namja bernama Choi Siwon yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah dimana namja itu juga sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, karena mempunyai keterbelakangan mental.

**Kyuhyunie Cutezz**

**Present :**

"**Can You Tell My Heart's Speaking If My Eyes Will Give You The Clues?"**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Pairing : Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Note : Mengandung Yaoi dalam rate yang 13 tahun & Siwon 15 tahun**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"Siwon-ah tolong jangan merobek kertas soalnya!", teriak seorang noona yang biasa kami panggil Fuji-noona. Dia adalah salah satu guru di kelas ini. Di kelas ini cuma ada lima orang siswa. Sedikit bukan?. Ya, sebab mengajari orang dengan kekurangan mental dan fisik tentu saja tidak mudah bahkan dapat dikatakan sangat susah dan aku mengerti apa yang para guru kami rasakan.

"Siwon-ah duduk di tempatmu dan jangan lari kesana kemari!", teriak Fuji-noona.  
namun namja yang dipanggil namanya tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, dia tetap lari kesana kemari tanpa mempedulikan orang lain, namun akhirnya dia kembali duduk disampingku.

Nama namja itu adalah Choi Siwon, dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dia cukup tampan bagiku, badannya tegap, wajahnya juga cukup berkharisma dan bagiku dia teman yang sangat baik walaupun kadang aku kesal juga mengobrol dengannya. Saat ini aku duduk disampingnya sambil mencoba membaca tulisan timbul yang memang dirancang untuk orang-orang dengan keterbatasan sepertiku ini. Aku meraba huruf-huruf itu dan mencoba membacanya, sesekali Aniko-noona juga membantuku mengejanya. Beruntungnya kami mempunyai guru-guru seperti Fuji-noona dan Aniko-noona yang terhitung sabar.

Di kelas ini yang paling dekat denganku adalah Siwon. Meskipun dia mengalami keterbelakangan mental tapi aku menyukainya sejak dulu. Jangan pernah bertanya padaku kenapa, karena sampai hari ini juga aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, cuma deskripsiku tentang dia ya seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, itu kata orang-orang yang pernah aku dengar tentangnya. Yang aku tau hanya dia adalah namja ceria yang polos dan butuh perlindungan, dan aku ingin menjadi orang yang melindunginya.

'Tring!Tring!', suara bel istirahat berbunyi dan para noona dan siswa lainnya pun keluar dari kelas, sisa aku dan Siwon-hyung yang masih ada di kelas.

"Siwon-hyung, kajja kita makan sama-sama!", ajakku semangat seperti biasa

"Nae!", ujarnya pelan

"Siwon hyung bawa bekal apa?", tanyaku

"Bawa bekal pake kotak plastik", balasnya. "Kalau Kyunie?", tanyanya lagi

Jangan heran kalau jawaban Siwon seperti itu, yah kamu juga tentu sudah tau kan apa penyebabnya?. Kalau aku sendiri sih sudah terbiasa, sebab sudah dua tahun aku bersamanya dan Siwon-hyung sendiri juga sudah hapal namaku kok, dia memanggilku dengan Kyunie.

"Aku bawa nasi kimchi..hyung dengan salad juga ada, kalau mau hyung coba aja", tawarku

"Wow, wortelnya bentuknya bintang, aku suka bintang luar angkasa", ujarnya sambil menjepit potongan wortel dari kotak bekalku memakai sumpitnya.

"Ya dong hyung..kan buatnya pakai cinta, makanya bentuknya cantik gitu", ujarku sambil tertawa.

"Memangnya cinta itu apa?"

Sumpit yang aku pegang seketika jatuh dari genggamanku. Perlahan pandanganku mengabur mungkin karena mataku yang berkaca-kaca, tapi kutahan tangis ini. Apakah aku bodoh mencintai orang ini, orang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui arti cinta. 'Dasar Kyuhyun Pabbo apakah kau tak pikir mana mungkin Siwon-hyung membalas cintamu, kau bermimpi terlalu tinggi', ujarku dalam hati. Huft, andai saja kau tau hyung bahwa. . . .

_Selama ini tanpa kusadari aku sudah menyukai seseorang...  
Seseorang yang tak pernah luput dari pandanganku dan seseorang yang pernah hilang dari pandanganku, walaupun aku buta...  
Seseorang yang kuharap suatu saat nanti akan kubawah terbang tinggi dengan sayap kecil di punggungku...  
Dan seseorang itu adalah kau hyung..._

"Kyunie kenapa diam saja?", tanya siwon hyung yang seketika membawaku kembali ke dunia meninggalkan lamunanku.

"Eehhh! Mianhe Siwon-hyung, cinta itu...", namun ucapanku terdiam seketika, begitu banyak kata yang hendak aku ucapkan tapi aku tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata hingga kupejamkan mataku sesaat dan kubuka lagi.

"Cinta itu sebuah perasaan...hyung, dimana kita selalu ingin bersama dengan orang itu, ingin selalu memeluknya selamanya", ujarku sambil tersenyum kearahnya yang tampak bingung.

"Memeluknya?", tanya Siwon-hyung bingung.

"Ya memeluknya...hyung, walaupun ada pisau yang menancap dipunggungmu kau tak akan melepaskannya, walaupun ada panah yang menancap di punggungmu kau juga tidak akan melepaskannya, dan walaupun ada api yang membakar sekujur tubuhmu kau juga tidak akan pernah untuk melepaskannya hyung. Itulah cinta hyung... indah kan?", ujarku sambil menerawang langit-langit dan tak lama kulihat senyum lebar terukir di wajah tampannya.

**TBC**

Mianhe,, ficnya kayaknya jelek...  
Update, End atau Kecepatan kalau apdet sangat tergantung pada review dari readers semua...  
Gamsahamnida sudah baca ya chingu...'(^..^)'


End file.
